


heads or tails

by jngho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, M/M, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jngho/pseuds/jngho
Summary: You are born with two names tattooed somewhere on your body. One of them is your soulmate, and the other being someone who will eventually kill you. There’s one catch, you can’t tell who’s who.Yeosang spots the two names on Wooyoung while the two of them were in the middle of them changing.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	heads or tails

**Author's Note:**

> The names on Seonghwa and San will not be mentioned. Inspiration from @writingxprompts on TikTok!

Wooyoung and Yeosang have just came back from the community pool near their shared apartment. They’ve been so busy with their academics. So they wanted to take a break and have some fun. 

Or more like Wooyoung dragged Yeosang to go swimming with him.

“Now that was fun, wasn’t it?” Wooyoung teased his hyung, only to receive a death glare from the elderly boy. 

“Whatever... let’s get in the shower because I don’t want this place to be smelling like chlorine because of you, dumbass,” Yeosang lectured Wooyoung like he was a rebellious teenager again.

The two boys have been living together ever since they got into the same university together in Seoul. They have been friends before the two of them could even walk. They thought they were soulmates until Wooyoung’s name didn’t end up anywhere on Yeosang’s body. However, Yeosang will be his soulmate in his heart.

_ “You say you can’t live without me.” _

Wooyoung begins to strip his clothes off as he hears the speaker in the bathroom, Yeosang likes to listen to music while he showers. 

_ “Then why aren’t you dead yet?” _

The younger boy ruffled his silver hair back before opening the door into a steaming bathroom, it could’ve been mistaken for a sauna if Wooyoung was being honest. 

_ “Why are you still breathing?” _

The song fills up his ears more when he finally entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Wooyoung hopped inside the shower with Yeosang.

Since they are broke college students, the often shower together to save water. It was never awkward between the two when they first started doing this, so they just continued to do so.

“Yeo why are you listening to sad music?” Wooyoung asked, the hot water hitting his chest, a very stress relieving feeling.

“I don’t know,” Yeosang shrugged, “I guess I like the way it sounds. The lyrics are like deep too? I don’t know.” 

A little concerned for his friend, Wooyoung nodded at what his hyung said. Hopefully it gave him some sort of comfort, since he didn’t really know what to say.

“Anyway, can you hand me the body wash?” The blonde boy asked the younger boy in front of him. 

Wooyoung nodded once again, and turned around to face their shower shelf. Even thought they are broke, they bought themselves a shelf for the inside of their shower. 

“Hey, Woo?” Yeosang lightly grabbed onto Wooyoung’s shoulder, he turned to look over his shoulder slightly to make eye contact with Yeosang. 

“There’s-“ Yeosang stuttered, “There’s a name on your back.” 

It seemed like there was hundreds of rocks being placed on his insides. 

Some might be excited for names to appear on their skin, and hopes to find their soulmate. However, others are paranoid, finding the name of the one who will murder you. 

The worst part? You don’t know who is who. You could fall in love with your murderer and think it’s your soulmate. This was Wooyoung’s worst nightmare. As this was almost everyone’s worst nightmare.

Wooyoung gulped, “What does it say?” 

The blonde boy paused, focusing on the lettering on the back of his best friend’s shoulder. Hot water hitting both of their naked bodies, the song fading into a new one.

“ _Choi San _ ,” He finally spoke, “the name is Choi San.” 

The name didn’t sound familiar to either of the boys, which could be a good thing. It gives them more time, well it gives Wooyoung more time.

Luckily for Yeosang, one of the names on him happens to be an American who is in prison for a long time. The other said to be someone with the name  _ Choi Jongho _ .

Wooyoung began to look around his body to see if there is more lettering visible to him. He quickly found a name on his inner left thigh. This name read to be  _ Park Seonghwa _ .

San and Seonghwa. These are the people that are going to satisfy  and ruin his life. 

Now he knows the name of the person he’s going to spend the rest of his life with, and the person who is going to take it all away from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! Sorry if there is grammar mistakes. I’ll try to update as much as I can.


End file.
